


The Things You Do to Me

by esteefee, norgbelulah



Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgbelulah/pseuds/norgbelulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it started:</p><p>esteefee: Tim is so very cranky when Raylan loses him<br/>norgbelulah: yes<br/>esteefee: I think he deserves an apology blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Do to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 2.11 "Full Commitment." Unbetaed.
> 
> Dialogue and much of the action was norgbelulah and esteefee writing together, alternately. Embellishments, the ending, and the title were added just by norgbelulah.

“Yeah forget I asked,” Tim says with defeat in his voice and Raylan feels bad, real bad.

He goes into the kitchen for a quick minute, returning with two beers. He sets one in front of Tim and sits down heavily on the couch opposite. "Look, I’m sorry about all that," he says, trying to sound more contrite than usual. He licks his lower lip. “Make it up to ya?”

Tim looks at him for a second, and takes a long sip of that beer. "Well I dunno, Raylan. What do you have in mind?" He smiles then, real dry, and cracks before Raylan can answer, "I left the ice cream at the store. Not that you were gonna pay for it, or anything."

Raylan smiles back, but Tim thinks it looks more predatory than humorous and he’s not sure if he should be worried or interested. "Was thinking of eating on something else," Raylan says in a low voice meant for late nights and dark rooms.

Tim's eyes go wide and he sets his beer down very deliberately. Raylan takes off his hat, so Tim knows he means business. And, oh yes, he thinks, has it been so obvious? That Tim has been wanting to get his hands in that hair. Mess that shit up. Something fierce. For months now.

Raylan sees how hard he’s thinking about it, the naked desire in those wide eyes, so he slides over and down on the floor.

"You sure your knees are up to it, old man?" Tim asks with not a small hitch to his voice.

Raylan rolls his eyes and smiles in that self-deprecating way. "I think they can handle it," he replies and then one of those big, tanned hands slides up Tim's leg, real proprietary-like, up to his belt.

Raylan's eyes ask permission before he proceeds. Tim bites his lip and nods slow.

Raylan keeps his fingers careful, but they get the job done, loosening Tim’s belt and tugging open his jeans.

"Don't think you gotta," Tim says haltingly, feeling weird about it, but Raylan just gives him a wicked grin.

"I woundna offered," Raylan says as he pulls out Tim's cock, "If I didn't want to, son.” Then, he smiles again, thinking about earlier that day, which was more fun that he’d thought it would be, and adds, “Maybe, I wanted to see what else gets you hard. Just don’t get come on the hat."

And Tim doesn't want to argue about it anymore, because Raylan's hand feels damned fine, his grip firm, thumb pressing hard and right. He puts his hands in Raylan's hair, just like he's been wanting to, and Raylan takes the cue and bends his head, fits his mouth around the tip of Tim's cock, sweet as he pleases, and starts to suck like he was born to it.

Raylan’s head bobs smoothly, braced by Tim’s fingers and palms, his lips and tongue working over-time, and his hand slipping down to cradle Tim’s balls. Tim moans, trying to keep in low and quiet, but Raylan echoes him, like all he’s ever lived for is giving this piece of head, and the vibration shoots up Tim’s cock and straight to his brain and out his throat.

He groans, grinding his teeth, and bucks his hips, once and stutters, “R-Raylan, I’m…I’m gonna…”

But Raylan just nods his head, opens up his throat, and doesn’t think at all about how his knees really are hurting, because Tim makes the most amazing sound and his fingers twist up tighter in Raylan’s hair as he comes. He tastes almost sweet and only a small trickle escapes his lips. He swallows the rest and wipes at his chin with the back of his hand.

Tim stares at Raylan, heavy breath slowing to something steadier, calmer. “You know,” he murmurs. “I wasn’t really all that mad.”

Raylan’s knees crack as he gets up, reaching behind him for his beer and leaning on the coffee table as he takes a sip, almost sorry to have that taste washed off his tongue. “You can owe me one back, if you like.”

Tim thinks that he just might.


End file.
